Quantum well transistor devices formed in epitaxially grown semiconductor heterostructures, typically in III-V or silicon-germanium/germanium (SiGe/Ge) material systems, offer exceptionally high carrier mobility in the transistor channel due to low effective mass along with reduced impurity scattering due to delta doping. In addition, these devices provide exceptionally high drive current performance. However, because quantum well transistors are formed in epitaxially grown heterostructures, the resulting structure consists of several perpendicular epitaxial layers, allowing for only planar types of quantum well devices to be formed.